Wings and Ridges
by bkwrmfisch
Summary: On every vampire's 250th birthday, he must go through his Emergence, which is a painful experience which grants the vampire something that will help them survive the coming centuries. Angel is gifted wings. After Drusilla's death, Spike comes to town to seek comfort from his Sire. How will Angel break the news to Buffy?


Angel downed his mix of whiskey and blood and looked at the clock. Twenty minutes. That's all he had left of what he now knew as normal. In just that short amount of time, his world would change forever. He could already feel the itching on his face and back. He knew the serious pain was yet to come.

He poured himself another drink and sat back in his chair, knocking it back easily. He ran a large hand through his gelled brown hair and sighed. Another glance at the clock. Ten minutes. It was all he could do to look away from the mocking object.

The itching on his body turned to tingling and then to throbbing. He then turned to another glass that was sitting next to the whiskey on the table. It was green and bubbling gently. Feeling the throbbing increase, Angel quickly drank the mixture. Nothing could stop him from glancing at the clock. Two minutes.

He stood up and undressed, unsure of how messy this was going to get.

One minute.

He took an unnecessary deep breath and waited.

All of the blood in Angel's veins turned to molten lava as it spread through his system. He felt newly formed claws make scratches in the concrete. He could feel his shoulder-blades cracking and reforming as the skin above them split, allowing something to emerge from his back. He felt his face fall into its demonic visage, and he ran his hand over the ridges which seemed to be more enhanced, and his tongue over fangs that seemed longer. His scalp itched and burned as what felt like quills grew from his skin.

The pain that he was feeling seemed to go on forever but to the unknown observer, it happened in the blink of an eye.

Angel had just turned two hundred and fifty years old.

Spike watched in pain as his Sire completed his Emerging. Every vampire had to go through it when they were a quarter of a millennium old. Luckily for Spike, he still had over a century left before he had to endure his.

He looked on helplessly as his Sire vomited up everything he'd eaten that day. And it was so very little. Angelus never allowed himself pleasure after he got the soul. Spike watched the objects that had emerged from his Sire's back unfurl into raven black wings, the feathers rustling gently. Every vampire's Emergence was different and it appeared his Sire had gotten wings. Angel's hair was embellished by the black feathers that had grown from his scalp. They went in the same direction as his hair: straight up.

He watched as the blonde Slayer walked towards the mansion and cursed. He wanted to go over to her and rip her throat out, but he wasn't ready for his Sire to know he was in town. He also bore the bad news of Drusilla's death. He knew his Sire would have felt her passing, but maybe he would like some answers as to what happened.

He heard the Slayer's shriek as she came upon his Emerged Sire. Spike knew what she would do; take anything unknown to the Watcher. Any Slayer worth her salt would know about a vampire's Emergence. In all his years, Spike had noticed that American Slayers depended on their Watchers for everything.

Just as he thought, she hauled up an mostly unconscious Angel over her shoulder and said, "Let's get you to Giles."

Spike snorted and followed the pair to the Watcher's house.

"Giles! Giles! Something's wrong with Angel!" Buffy called into the darkened apartment. "Giles!"

A light flickered on in the upstairs hallway and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "Buffy, what on earth is- Good Lord!"

"See, something's wrong with him!"

"Buffy, there's nothing wrong with him; I just didn't know Angel was that old. He appears to have gone through his Emergence."

Spike, who was listening outside, rolled his eyes. 'Really, Watcher? Ya think?'

"What's an Emergence?" Buffy asked. That received another eye roll. What was the Council teaching their Slayers?

"An Emergence happens to every vampire on their two hundred and fiftieth birthday. They are no longer able to wear their human mask without a glamour to disguise it. It's different for every vampire but each gains something that will help them survive the coming centuries that they didn't have before. It appears that Angel has gotten wings."

Spike was impressed. However, the Watcher was still missing one crucial detail to an Emergence.

"Buffy, I'm sorry, but with an Emergence comes a vampire's need to find a mate." Ah, there it was.

The Slayer didn't look upset. "Why are you sorry?"

The Watcher sighed. "Well, I highly doubt that his demon would allow him to mate with a Slayer."

The vampire on the sofa stirred, startling the two. Buffy hurried over to the couch. "Angel, are you alright?"

Angel opened yellow eyes and jumped when he saw Buffy right in front of his face. His hand shot out and hit her, knocking her across the room. In the blink of an eye, he made a complicated motion with his hands and his demonic features faded away with the glamour. He jumped up and took a fighting stance as he waiting for Buffy to get off the floor. After a moment, he seemed to realize where he was and relaxed.

"Buffy? When did I get here? The last thing I remember..."

Giles interrupted. "Angel, why didn't you tell us your 250th birthday was approaching? I would have told Buffy to stay away. I've read that an Emergence is incredibly painful and causes prolonged weakness."

Angel shook his head. "I'd like to go home."

Giles nodded. "Of course. Buffy, why don't you-"

"NO!" Angel shouted. "I can go alone."

"But Giles said-"

"I'll be fine," he insisted. He limped to the door and exited quickly. He walked out of Giles's neighborhood and turned around. "Come on out, Childe."

Spike stepped out of the shadows that he had been silently following Angel in. "Sire. Happy birthday."

Angel smiled. "Thank you." He held out his arm palm up and waited.

Spike rushed into his Sire's arms. "I'm sorry, Sire. I tried to keep her safe, but you know she always wanted to dance in the sun. She was out the door before I even knew what she was doing. Twirling and laughing as she burned."

Angel hugged his Childe tighter. "It's not your fault. Where were you two?"

Spike smiled. "London. We were staying in her family's old home. She had seemed so determined to stay there; I should have known."

Angel shook his head. "There was no way you could have known."

A single tear ran down Spike's face. "Her last words were, 'Go to my Angel, Willy'. So, here I am."

"She told you to come to me?" Angel asked. Spike nodded.

"I had one of the human minions collect her ashes. I thought she might like to see her Daddy."

Spike could have sworn he saw tears well up in Angel's eyes before his Sire stumbled. An Emergence took a lot out of the vampire. Surprisingly, before he fell, the large black wings took action and flapped a few times, forcing Angel's body upright.

Spike stared in shock and stroked a wing. "I watched ya know."

Angel nodded. "I know. Let's go home, Childe."

The next night, Spike took care of the most important thing: getting Angel a coat that would fit with his wings. He went out and found a Lothra demon, which are very well known for their craft in leather.

While the Lothra, Lamont waited in the sitting room, Spike crept into Angel's room. His Sire was still recovering from last night and was sound asleep. Spike sat down next to Angel and stroked the downy wings that spread out over the edges of the bed. He smirked when he heard his Sire start to purr.

"Sire," he whispered. In the silence of the room, Angel shot awake and almost fell to the floor. When he realized where he was, he glared at Spike.

"What?"

"There's a Lothra in the living room. He's here to fit you for a new coat."

Angel was confused. "I was just going to tear slits in my duster."

Spike looked like Angel had just told him black nail polish went out of style. "And ruin that beauty? No, you'll be donating that to your Favored Childe."

One of Angel's rare smiles faded. He spoke quietly. "It's just you, Penn, and me, William. We're the last of the line of Aurelius" He paused. "I know you two don't get along very well, but last night, I opened the bond between us and talked to him. I've called him to come see us."

Spike didn't seem upset. In fact, he grinned. "Jamie's coming to see us, huh?"

"JAMES, is visiting yes. You know he hates it when you call him Jamie." After admiring Spike's smile, he continued. "After Drusilla's death, I want to see him for myself."

Spike was silent for a moment. "Did he say anything?"

"That he would be here tonight. He's coming from Paris."

"Still hasn't made a Childe, huh?" Spike asked.

"William, you would know if he had. He would have to introduce them to the remaining Childer of the line. Now, help me up." The wings still threw Angel off balance. Spike had had to help him into the bed too.

After helping him into some sweatpants, Spike led his Sire into the living room where they found the Lothra demon double checking that he had everything he needed. Lamont looked up when he heard them come in. He quickly stood up and bowed. "Master Angelus, Master Spike told me that congratulations are in order." He got a better look at the enhanced ridges and large wings. "I hope everything went well?"

Angel nodded. "Yes, thank you..." He realized that Spike had never told him to Lothra's name.

"Lamont, Master Angelus." Lamont bowed again. "Now, what can I do for you today?"

"We need a new duster," Spike explained. "With his wings," he fingered one, "he can't fit right into his old one. I heard that you were the best in your clan."

Lamont nodded. "I would be honored to make Master Angelus a new coat." The Lothra lifted a scaled hand and rubbed his chin. A few old scales fell with the friction. "Black leather, yes?" At the twin nods, he continued. "I believe I brought enough material with me to do this today. Now, Master Angelus, if you would stand and extend your arms and wings please."

The measurements were over quickly and Lamont had soon fastened a ankle length duster with slits in the back. The leather was from a Rowena demon. Their skin was flexible, easily dyed, and very durable. The coat slid onto Angel's shoulders like a second skin. Angel managed to extend his wings all the way and stretched them by flapping them a few times.


End file.
